


【超蝙】今晚超人打不开门锁

by saisland



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisland/pseuds/saisland
Summary: 沙雕，OOC





	【超蝙】今晚超人打不开门锁

今天，克拉克去了一趟外太空，将一颗快掉进恒星里的星球摆进正确轨道，又扶正了一幢濒临倒塌的房屋，最后还顺便将一台头直往下掉的飞机小心翼翼地放在了飞机场。而这一切，都是在上班和加班的间隙里完成的。在接近凌晨的时候，他终于把终稿提交了，重重地在座位上叹了口气。  
即使身为超人，他也感到这一天很是疲倦。  
他现在只想快点回家，洗去身上的灰尘和忙碌，然后倒在床上（轻轻地，他的工资已经承受不起这个月第四次买床垫了）。  
左手拎着在披萨店打包的盒子，右手拎着电脑包站在单身公寓门口，克拉克花了0.5秒钟思考了一下他是该把打包盒子递给右手，还是把电脑包递给左手。最后，他踮起脚尖，努力把装着门卡的裤子口袋对准门把手。  
邻门的女士拿着垃圾袋从自己房门走出。“晚上好。”她的语气就和她眼角飞出的余光一样不屑和警惕。  
“晚上好。”克拉克尴尬地保持着贴门的动作，露出一个僵硬的笑。  
他的笑没被任何人看到，因为那个女士已经飞快地路过了他。  
毫无作用的一个笑，克拉克想，就像我这个动作一样毫无意义。他把打包盒以及电脑包暂时扔在地上，从口袋里掏出了他的门卡，往把手上一扫。  
没有反应。  
他退后一步，重新确认了自己的门牌号，没有出错。  
走近一步，再扫一下门禁。  
没有反应。  
他将门卡往自己脸凑近了一点，没有错。  
再扫一下。  
没有反应。  
打开透视眼看看门禁卡和门把手的内部构造。  
很好。即使你是超人，你也应该知道一点，克拉克平静而绝望地告诉自己：文科生在这个世界上是没有价值的。  
他看不懂内部构造。  
——但有人看得懂啊，这个人甚至还拥有这栋单身公寓。  
克拉克在心里为自己的机智点了个赞，然后拨通了一个仅号码就价值千金的电话。  
“嘿，布鲁斯......”  
听筒里传出一个同电视或视频网站上形象迥然不同的冷淡嗓音，“克拉克，我马上要去夜巡了。”  
“我有急事！”  
洗耳恭听，“嗯？”  
“我的门卡打不开房门了。”  
听筒中发出一声冷笑。没等克拉克垂头丧气，他的朋友就开始尽职地发表了一通如何排除所有障碍，找出错误源头，随即简单修理的演讲。  
克拉克静静地听着，等他确定演讲结束后，才说：“我听不懂那些专业词汇，布鲁斯。”  
这个回答成功让他收获了一阵诡异的沉默。  
“明天会有人上门维修，今天你就住过来，阿福会给你安排房间。”  
电话被冷漠地挂断了。  
是冲破房门住进自己的房间并且让邻居女士瞠目结舌，还是放下无用的自尊心借宿到身为超级富豪的朋友家呢？  
克拉克在思考之际听到了楼下邻居女士井然有序的脚步声。他心一横，大腿一拍，抱起他的电脑包和外卖盒就往安全出口冲去，一边冲一边脱下身上累赘而老土的外套。  
飘在空中的时候，克拉克不由沾沾自喜，那位女士肯定以为我已经进门了吧。我真聪明。  
然而当他在几秒之内到达韦恩庄园的门口（空中的），克拉克又陷入了选择困境。那我到底应该飞进去敲玻璃窗呢，还是在大门口按门铃呢？前者更方便，而且大家本来就是熟不拘礼的朋友，而后者显得更加尊重和礼貌。  
所以他应该如何抉择？  
“您在那儿干什么？快请进吧。”韦恩的管家，永远的阿尔弗雷德不知何时出现在他的下方，亲切地呼唤他。  
克拉克长舒一口气。他今晚的抉择应该就到此为止了。  
不知为何在半夜依旧穿着西装三件套的阿尔弗雷德将克拉克领进一间卧室。“您上次来借宿也是在这间，我想您也会更熟悉这里。”  
“您真的他体贴了，非常感谢。”  
“不客气。换洗衣物在床头摆放着。晚安，肯特先生。”  
*  
克拉克的“晚安”没有安多久，在睡梦里他感觉到有一道深沉的目光正在头顶注视着他。克拉克猛然惊醒，那道目光的主人正是这个庄园的主人。  
“起来一下。”布鲁斯说。  
克拉克最后一丝困意也被老蝙蝠吓走了。  
灯光大开，克拉克发现布鲁斯连蝙蝠装都没有脱下。“你解释一下你是如何来我家的。”即使没戴上头套，老蝙蝠还是可以继续伪装成一只可怕的蝙蝠。  
克拉克试探地，“飞来的？”  
布鲁斯冷漠道：“你难道不确定自己是如何来的吗？”  
克拉克立刻端正了自己的态度，就像是平时联盟开会一样回答道：“我是飞来的，穿着超人的衣服，怀里抱着外卖盒和电脑包。”  
布鲁斯接着问：“那你是否在庄园上方停滞过？”  
“呃......有过吧，一秒钟？”  
“有没有？”  
“......有。”  
“我在夜巡途中收到了这张图片，因为是‘布鲁斯’的手机，所以没有及时查看。”  
手机上显示着一张仰视视角的照片。照片里，身穿三原色的超级英雄悬浮在韦恩庄园的上空。布鲁斯又翻到另一张照片。背景没有变化，但超人不再悬浮于空中，而是落地了，正跟着年老的管家往庄园深处走去。  
布鲁斯说：“你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
克拉克说不出话。  
“我这个月必须从哥谭另一头的蝙蝠洞出口外出夜巡。”  
克拉克低下了头。  
“所有的计划都需要精心调整，甚至需要迪克帮忙，让‘布鲁斯’和‘蝙蝠侠’见面，以此来澄清我不是我。”  
“是我的疏忽，对不起。那这张照片......”  
“已经晚了，我说过我没有及时看。你知道现在几点了吗？”  
克拉克看了眼时间，早报都印出来了，更何况网络呢？  
“你继续睡吧，事件发酵还要等几个小时。”布鲁斯留下这一段话，带上门走了。  
克拉克再也无法入眠。  
超人和蝙蝠侠是世界最佳搭档，这是所有人都知道的。他又表现出和布鲁斯家如此亲近的样子......如果是他不小心暴露了布鲁斯的身份，那他即使想要承担责任，也不知如何承担起；更何况他还一心暗恋着自己的最佳搭档......  
克拉克心头沉得不知该如何呼吸，但却抱着手机不敢在搜索栏里打下“超人”这几个字母。  
怀着这样矛盾而复杂的心情，他就像一尊雕像那样一动不动倒在床上，直到阿福敬业地叫他起床。  
步履沉重地走向韦恩家的饭厅，布鲁斯还没到，坐在克拉克身旁的是他的儿子，达米安。  
只见达米安一手捏着手机、一手捏着报纸，一脸杀父仇人的表情看向他。  
克拉克大叫形势不好，难道最差的结果出现了吗？  
“你究竟对我的父亲有何居心！”  
“对不起，我真的不是故意的......”  
“你就是故意的。”  
“我真的不是......”  
“那你解释一下！”达米安大手一挥将报纸拍在了克拉克跟前，只见报纸头条白纸黑字写着两行大字：  
——超人家道中落入赘韦恩家，超级英雄未来将何去何从？

END


End file.
